Saitou's Angels
by khursten
Summary: Move out Drew, Lucy, and Cameron. There's some new angels in town.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
[Saitou's Angels] [1.0]  
by Khursten Santos  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE RK CHARACTERS HERE! The concept taken in this fic was inspired by the series, Charlie's Angels. Have fun minna!!  
  
NOTE: Oh! Uhmm... this contains scenes that are not suited for children. Parental Guidance is advised.   
  
  
  
[ afternoon... in Tokyo's red light district... A woman in a sultry kimono enters a bar named , Kyosuke. She sits in front of the bar and orders a cup of sake ]  
  
Woman: I want it freshly brewed.   
  
[ a man enters the scene, carrying a fairly large tweed bag by his arm. He walks towards the ladies table]  
  
Man: The bluest sky is infinitely high  
  
Woman: and crystal clear [she sips her sake]  
  
Woman: Do you have it?  
  
Man: Yes. [places the bag on the table. The woman stops him.]  
  
Woman: Maa maa, you're in a rush young man. Honestly speaking [sweeps her hair off her face] I don't like transacting business in places like these... I like someplace comfortable... somewhere pleasurable.   
  
[ the woman stands up and seductively walks out of the restaurant. She turns around to the man.]  
  
Woman: Iku yo [Come now.]  
  
[ the man follows suit with eyes drooling over the lady's tight bum. She turns towards a small corner then enters a leisure house named Koi. She talks to the person at the counter and then headed upstairs. She looked at the man with a devlish smile on her face.]  
  
Woman: Come, let's get started with our transaction.   
  
[ The man follows, only needing a bucket to save his blood from nosebleeding... The couple went upstairs and went in a room which was not as dainty and looked rather... bonding... the man bled a gallon, just stimulated by the view]  
  
  
Woman: Won't you come in?  
  
[The lady was now seated on this nearby bed which had cuffs and shackles at its four corners. She was seated in a rather seductive pose, not even a rooster could resist... *SANO: HEY! ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?! KHURSTEN: NANI!?! GO FIGURE! SANO: Is it me? *gets a bad whack from megumi*]  
  
Woman: I love finishing my transactions with my clients with things like this. It's my way of saying "It's a pleasure working with you."  
  
Man: Uhmm... where's... where's the payment.   
  
[ the woman claps her hands and two ladies came out carying four money bags ]  
  
Woman: Each bag contains 1,000,000 yen. I guess that's enough for you.   
  
[ the man nods and grabs the money. But the two girls drove it away from him giving him a "no-no-no" sign ]  
  
Woman: Oh! You're too excited. I want you to show me first what you got.   
  
[The man brings out the content of his tweed bag... it was a steel-alloy covered tmie bomb, with enough TNT to blow edo castle...]  
  
Man: A real beauty isn't it? It's the latest technology from the -  
  
[ the man got caught short as the lady started to make *advancements* ]  
  
Woman: I wasn't referring to that... I was refering to other things...  
  
Man: *blushing* Oh... hehehe... I have some... *gulp* of that...  
  
Woman: You only have some?? But we're three? Do you have enough for three?? [all girls smile with a sultry smile]  
  
Man: I... I... I guess...  
  
Woman: Good...  
  
[The girls come towards him]  
  
Woman2: Do you like bondage, sempai??  
  
Woman: Do you want to know the feel of being bound?  
  
Woman: We'd like to make you feel comfortable.   
  
[ the man nods thinking *am I not the luckiest guy on earth?!* he willingly accepts to be bound, so the girls laid him down and bound him with the shackles and cuffs found in the bed. They tied his mouth with a band then he heard a girlish giggle]  
  
Woman: Men... they're totally gullible. [girls laughed harder]  
  
Woman2: What do you think Saitou will say to this one?  
  
Woman3: He'll say "Good work Angels!"  
  
[The girls laughs and leaves the room carrying the money and the bomb. The man struggles in bed... Camera goes back to the girls, now in their normal clothes as they walk down the street]  
  
  
Saitou: [voice over] Once upon a time, there were three different girls   
  
[A young girl grabs a sewing needle and started stitching the arm of her doll.]  
  
Girl1: You're going to be well soon.   
  
[Screen flashes name: MEGUMI]  
  
[Another girl is shown, this time, holding a shinai in her hand]  
  
Girl2: HYAA!! HYAA!! HYAA!!  
  
[two young girls clap for the girl. screen flashes name: KAORU]  
  
[scene changes and another girl is shown, lying down on the floor sleeping heavily with a paper crane on her hand. A man picks her up and the camera focuses on the sleeping girl's face. sceern flshes name: MISAO!]  
  
Saitou: [voice over] Who grew up to be three different women.   
  
[Screen shows Megumi moving around Dr. Genzai's clinic, Kaoru teaching Yahiko some kendo, and Misao still sleeping inside the temple]  
  
Saitou: [voice over] But they do have three things in common... They're   
  
BRILLIANT  
  
BEAUTIFUL   
  
[Yahiko: I PROTEST!!! I- x_X gets whacked by an unkown shinai]  
  
and they work for me... My name is Saitou.   
  
  
[And that great cinematic scene is shown with burning fire and body outlines of Misao, Kaoru and Megumi, all forming into some really cool poses that they never really attained in their whole time in Rurouni Kenshin (Hmm... Misao might've but Kaoru *Khursten gets whacked in the head by an unkown shinai!) and that flashing screen title of SAITOU'S ANGELS!]  
  
[Saitou's Angel's 1.25]  
  
[Bright day... green forest surrounds the temple. Misao busily sits down, observing Aoshi and Aoshi and Aoshi and Aoshi... in that bright beautiful day, a pigeon comes in and gives a message to Misao (due to the inexistence of NOKIA 8210, we'll just stick to carrier pigeons as the best way of communication... this is Meiji style after all! ^_^]  
  
[Misao reads the note]  
  
Misao: Kyaa... [stands up]  
  
Aoshi: Misao...  
  
Misao: Eeto... Aoshi-sama, I have someplace to go to.. rather important...  
  
Aoshi:...  
  
Misao: Anou... Sai-  
  
Aoshi: Saitou again.  
  
Misao: Hai! Anou, I'm sorry Aoshi-sama, but I really need to go. I promise I'll make it up next time.   
  
[Misao smiles at Aoshi and leaves hurriedly out of the temple. Aoshi follows Misao with his eyes.]  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Megumi: If you just keep still!!  
  
Sano: Ittai!! Ittai!!! Ittai!!! [ouch! ouch! ouch!]  
  
Megumi: [holds Sano's hands still] you want your hand working don't you? [pulls the bandage rounds Sano's hands tighter!]  
  
Sano: IIIIIITTTTAAAAAIIIII!! [Think... the girlish scream on earth! *Sano fans start throwing darts at the poor Khursten]  
  
[Just during the little struggle the doctor had with the now SD Sano, whimpering like hell at high noon... a pigeon comes in and hands megumi a note]  
  
Megumi: Oh dear, I need to go to the agency...  
  
Sano: But what about my...  
  
Megumi: First and foremost, there's nothing wrong with your hand. [megumi grabs Sano's and gives it a hand breaking wring... another girlish scream was heard] Now they do! You better give that to Dr. Genzai for check up.   
  
[Megumi leaves the clinic]  
  
----------------------  
  
Kaoru: A dash of salt [she places half cup of salt in the pot]  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono...  
  
Kaoru: Oh please Kenshin, just stop whining! You've been such a good help around here, it's my time to do the cooking for you! Ne kenshin, can you pass me the shouyu?  
  
Kenshin: [with sweatdrops] HAI... -_-;;  
  
[a pigeon comes in and hands Kaoru a note. While Kaoru reads the note, Kaoru just kept on pouring... and pouring.. and pouring... the shouyu...]  
  
Kenshin: Oro?! @_@;; Kaoru-dono...   
  
Kaoru: Yeah Kenshin... I know what I'm doing...   
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono!! Shouyu wa de gozaru na!  
  
[Kaoru looks at her pot and it's... oh well what you'd expect.. it's Kaoru... *Another mysterious shinai whacks Khursten* She's @_@...]  
  
Kaoru: [disturbed and annoyed] Kenshin... why didn't you... [matching evil eyes and Sailor-enhanced arm, with matching anchor tattoo]  
  
Kenshin: I've been telling you Kaoru-dono... demo... [Kenshin's eyes changes to a semi-battousai look] Kaoru-dono, where are you going?  
  
Kaoru: Oh, I need to go the agency. Saitou called for me...   
  
Kenshin: [battousai-eyes] Kaoru-dono... I'm very upset of this saitou man you're working for...  
  
  
Kaoru: Oh Kenshin, you worry too much! My father used to work with him! C'mon... he's a nice guy!  
  
kenshin: Have you ever seen him?  
  
Kaoru: Eh... anou... oh look! time flies by when you're having fun! [oro?!] Kenshin, can you do me a favor and finish the cooking for me...  
  
Yahiko: Oh he'd be glad to kaoru!!  
  
kenshin: Yahiko!?! ^_^;;  
  
Kaoru: ja kenshin!  
  
[kaoru leaves and Yahiko approaches the pot, with a spoon in his hand... ]  
  
Kenshin: YAHIKO!! DON'T!!!  
  
[Too late! Yahiko's x_x...]  
  
Yahiko: x_x That tastes really awful x_x....  
  
-----------------------  
  
[Saitou's Angel's 1.5]  
  
  
[girls meet in the agency and Kaoru brings a bowl of hot soup]  
  
Kaoru: here, have some of my soup.   
  
[Two girls look at each other... saying "DON'T EVEN ATTEMPT TO EAT IT IF YOU WISH TO LIVE!"]  
  
Kaoru: I was cooking it for my Kenshin this morning...   
  
Misao:[changes topic] So it's now MY KENSHIN eh? [teases Kaoru]  
  
Megumi: [shrugs] What did Kenshin ever see in a tomboy like you?   
  
Kaoru: Megumi!! [raccoon face appears!]  
  
Megumi: Kenshin deserves women of high class and style...   
  
Misao: yeah, like foxes...   
  
Megumi: Well at least its better than a weasel... [And that infamous ^.^ Ohohoho! Ohohoho! Ohohoho! OHohoho!]  
  
Misao: Kyaa!! Will you just let me get my hands on you!!!  
  
[Misao prepares to give her fatal kecho kick to megumi but Kaoru restrains her]  
  
Megumi: don't act like that on me Misao-chan. Remember I still have your breast-enhancement medicine so that your Aoshi-sama will finally notice you...  
  
[Misao behaves. *.* As good as a weasel *unknown kunais were thrown at Khursten]  
  
[Kaoru and Megumi laugh at Misao as Okina enters the room]  
  
Girls: Morning Okina!  
  
Okina: Oh good morning pretty ladies... Oh look! Who brought this hot soup here, can I have a sip   
[Megumi and Misao warns Okina, but too late Okina's x_X]  
  
Misao: Don't tell us we didn't warn you...  
  
Kaoru: Hey! My soup's not that bad?! Is it?  
  
Megumi: Why don't you ask the one who just tasted it?  
  
[Kaoru looks at Okina who was now being given CPR by Misao.. After a few chops and breathers, the old man wakes, coughing the excess soup that was still in his mouth..]  
  
Kaoru: oh... it was that bad?  
  
Okina:[politely] It wasn't that bad Kaoru, just a bit salty [coughs! Coughs! Coughs!]  
  
Kaoru: Oh okay! Well blame it on Kenshin! He didn't warn me that I had put too much shouyu!  
  
Misao: [whispers to megumi] Always blaming it on Himura. I pity that guy...  
  
[Megumi nods]  
  
Okina: You girls better take a seat, Saitou might call anytime now...  
  
[Okina sets up the LARGE PHONOGRAPH (due to the inexistence of small speakerphones, the cast has deemed to use phonographs to transmit phone calls... this is after all... Meiji Era) and soon a familiar coughing was heard]  
  
Saitou: Good morning angels.   
  
Girls: Good morning Saitou!   
  
Saitou: I believe your last mission was a total success.  
  
Misao: I believe we kept him BOUND [girls laugh loudly... Okina sweatdropped]  
  
Saitou: Well girls, you did a good job, unlike this ahou right-hand of mine.   
  
Okina: ME?!?  
  
Saitou: Ahou ga! I received another report that you have been going to the red light district again!  
  
Okina: Oh! They must've mistaken it for someone else...  
  
Saitou: I was thinking that the rumors aren't true, but I can't ignore this picture of this man's beard tied with a small ribbon... it was rather...  
  
Okina: Hai! Hai! Gomen Saitou. You better not tell them to the girls.   
  
[Misao casts a dangerous eye to Okina!]  
  
Misao: WHY YOU OLD PERV-?!  
  
Saitou: Misao, before you kill Okina, I have a new assignment for the three of you.   
  
[a most unlikely character enters... in her aqua sea green kimono]  
  
Saitou: Girls, I want you to meet Mr. Kamatari Honjo.  
  
[ Girls gave a scrutinizing look at their guest ]  
  
Okina: Are you definite that this is Mr. Kamatari Honjo, Saitou?  
  
Saitou: well, he should be the one there, since he's the client.   
  
Misao: Wait... so this one's ... Are you the daughter of Mr. Kamatari Honjo?  
  
[Kamatari just smiled with a matching sweatdrop]  
  
misao: ??? [scratches head]  
  
Megumi: BAKA!?! [gives Misao a big whack in the head] Don't you know that men of these kinds are increasing in number... Men who are often misunderstood and repressed of their femininity end up to people like Mr. Honjo... It's sad really, but I do hope you're happy with what you are now. [shakes Kamatari's hand... Kamatari sweatdrops]  
  
Misao: Oh my... are you talking about repression? Aoshi-sama's been completely repressed since Hannya and the others died... and well, he's been silent and has been doing nothing but ikebana and origamis in the afternoons... do you think...   
  
Kaoru: He does ikebana and origami?  
  
Misao: Hai! He says it relaxes his ki... Do you think?  
  
Kaoru: Aren't ikebana and origami a girl thing?  
  
[Misao's eyes gets watery]  
  
MegumI: Oh well, it seems that your Aoshi-sama has joined the band.   
  
Misao: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kaoru: [hands tissue to the wailing Misao] Megumi, stop teasing!  
  
Megumi: Oh but, there are AoshixKenshin doujinshis in the market.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin?! [teary eyed]  
  
Misao: Aoshi-sama and Himura??  
  
[The two looked at each other and started to...]  
  
M&K: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!  
  
Megumi: Crybabies.  
  
Saitou: [coughs] Girls, let's focus on the briefing.   
  
[kamatari seats at a chair opposite to the girls]  
  
Kamatari: I am an employee of the Komagata Petroleum Company. And since the death of the company's owners, our former boss' right-hand man, Seta Soujiro, has been given the responsibility to govern the company. This angered another employee of the company, vice-chairman Houji Sadojima, who believes that he has more right than Seta-san.  
  
[Kamatari pulls out a picture]  
  
Misao: Wow! You guys have surveillance cameras!!  
  
Kaoru: [whispers to Misao] Baka! They don't even have those yet!!  
  
Kamatari: [sweatdrops] Well actually, a kind tourist gave this to us when we were searching for some clues. They said, while they were taking some pictures outside the edo castle, there was a strange broom-headed man carrying a bound man by his shoulder. Look here...  
  
[kamatari shows the girls the pictures... there were two lovely tourists smiling, and at the background was a noticeable guy with a broom for a head, and a strapped Soujirou]  
  
Misao: No one can't miss that one coming.   
  
Saitou: Angels, since Seta's disappearance Houji Sadojima has taken over the company. He will have a party tomorrow night at his house. And you Angels, are invited.   
  
Misao: Anou, can we bring dates?!  
  
Okina: Angels, you're going to attend the little party and get some information about Mr. Seta's abduction.   
  
Kaoru: Un! Now, if Mr. Broomy man is the one who kidnapped Soujirou.  
  
Megumi: And Mr. Sadojima is the new boss of the Komagata company...  
  
Misao: Then perhaps, Broomy man worked for Sadojima and he was ordered to kidnap Mr. Soujiro...  
  
[Angels in a unified OOOOOOOOOHHHHH! SOU KA!!!]  
  
Kaoru: Hmm... if that's the case, it's time to crash the party!  
  
[scene begins with Kaoru and Megumi back at their lovely sultry kimonos, they hold onto Okina who was just as proud as ever...]  
  
Okina: *thought* the girls!! The girls!!!  
  
Kaoru: We've got to be communicating all the time.   
  
Megumi: Of course, we can't use our trusty pigeons. [makes an inner comment... "Oh if only NOKIA sponsored this film, we could have had our Nokia 8210! -_-;;"]  
  
Kaoru: I've got the best one yet. [She brings out a number of 2X2 paper cutlets] Here... The best way to get our message across are thru paper airplanes. Misao taught me how to do this... She got it from Aoshi.   
  
Megumi: [starry eyed] Is he really a~! [kunai flashes through her hair] I guess he's not...  
  
[While Kaoru demonstrates to everyone how to make paper airplanes... Misao goes around playing to be bartender...]  
  
Misao: [takes a while and scribbles on her 2x2 paper] No sign of the broom head man. [Folds in a speedy plane, and flies it in the air.   
  
Kaoru: Alright, you just tear this middle part.   
  
Okina: Like this? [tears the middle part of the fold of the plane]  
  
Kaoru: That's too big... something smaller like... Ore...  
  
[a small paper plane crashlands into Kaoru's palm]  
  
Kaoru: [reading] Misao hasn't seen the broom head fella yet. Let's split into groups now.   
  
Okina: But I can't make the paper plane yet!  
  
Megumi: You know, I often wonder how the hell Aoshi and Misao tolerated growing up with this old man?  
  
Kaoru: Beats me! Okina! There's Mr. Sadojima! Go and talk to him while we look for Broomy man.   
  
Okina: But... [arranges himself and keeps his cool] Hello Mr. Sadojima! Congratulations in your promotion.  
  
Houji: Oh it's nothing. It's just a manifestation of my utmost loyalty to Shi- *ahem* Makoto-sensei.   
  
Okina: Hmm... That seems shown well.   
  
Houji: What do you know of my predecessor, Mr-  
  
Okina: Call me Okina.   
  
Houji: Okina, have you heard the greatness of the man that is Shishio makoto? Come with me in my private room, and I will tell you all about my master...  
  
[Houji leads Okina out of the crowded hall]  
  
  
[The girls are now at separate parts of the hall, waiting for broomy man to come out]  
  
[Misao receives a badly made paper plane]  
  
Message: Misao! Why the hell did you even think of this paper plane madness! -Megumi  
  
[Megumi receives paper planes at the end of the hall]  
  
Message: I was thinking of a way to communicate in this big hall. Then I saw Aoshi-sama flying out some cute paper planes in Aoiya, and well he says as long as it is executed with great power and precision... The plane can be maneuvered at any point as you wish. So I asked him to teach me how to make it! And he did! *.* Kyaa! And then he even help me make the appropriate paper cuts so that I could bring it here! Don't you think he's so cool! - Misao  
  
[Misao receives another piece of paper]  
  
Message: You idiot! How'd you expect me to understand all the things that you said in a 2X2 paper! Your writing is so small. Send again! -Megumi  
  
[megumi receives another paper]  
  
Message: I said, I saw Aoshi make these paper planes and I asked him to teach me. - Misao  
  
[Misao receives another plane]  
  
Message: He is so gay! ^.^ Ohohoho! Ohohoho! -Megumi  
  
[Misao fumes and searches for Megumi in the banquet hall, walking in her typical "I-am-annoyed-and-you're-going-to-receive-my-deadly-kenpo-punch-which-Hannya-taught-me-when-I-was-young" walk. Megumi just laughed as soon as she was about to grapple Megumi, a paper plane flies by.]  
  
Message: Will the two of you stop fighting?! You've got to be focused! Have you heard from Okina yet? - Kaoru  
  
[Meanwhile...]  
  
Houji: And so, because of his knowledge of particular things that only the government should know, Shishio-sama was burned to death by the Meiji governement!  
  
Okina: -_-;; *thought* I know my history boy.  
  
[Back to the banquet hall]  
  
[Misao received notes]  
  
Message: Misao! That guy by the bar. He's kinda cute! -Megumi  
  
Message2: Misao! That guy by the bar. He's kind of cute. Why don't you talk to him and show your Makimachi charm? -Kaoru  
  
[Megumi and kaoru received notes]  
  
message: ARA!?! What will Aoshi-sama say?! - Misao  
  
[Misao receives another set of planes]  
  
message: STOP THINKING ABOUT AOSHI! THIS GUY'S MORE OF YOUR KIND! C'mon!! - Megumi  
  
Message: Why don't you just give it a try Misao... There's no harm in getting the guy's name...  
  
[Misao gulps and moved towards the guy!]  
  
Misao: hi! Can I have more cups of sake to serve?  
  
[the guy lifted his head up and...]  
  
Misao: You... you...  
  
[A note flies in between the guy and Misao, the note unfolds itself, because it was badly folded]  
  
Message: IT'S THE BROOMY HAIRED MAN! Attack him! -Kaoru  
  
[Misao looks up and now, the broomy haired man dashes out of the scene]  
  
[The angels followed the broomy haired man... he turns towards the corridors of Tokyo and towards the dark pathways near the banquet hall... as they followed, they took off their costume and wore their combat tight leather clothing ensemble (Kenshin: [nosebleeds] Oro!?! Aoshi:[nosebleeds]... Sano:[nosebleeds]Alright!)]  
  
Misao: Hurry girls!  
  
[The girls quicken pace, as they reach a dead end... This time in cool pose, the broomy haired man takes of his cloak and a mass of swords and stuff were shown in their twinkling glory (Kenshin: Kirei! They're the most beautiful swords I've ever seen in my whole jutsu life! Aoshi: Aa.)]  
  
Kaoru: Whoa! he's fully armed.   
  
Misao: well! We can't just stand here!  
  
Megumi: Oh you know me about guys with swords, they're not my type.   
  
Misao: [evil grin] Is this why you're always with that rooster head?! [kaoru evil grins with her.]  
  
megumi: IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!! There's an exception to Kenshin of course...  
  
Kaoru: HEY!!!  
  
[man turns around, cleaning his nose with his trademark "cotton buds"]  
  
Man: Oi oi oi! You girls babble a lot... why don't we just get this done and over with.   
  
[man pulls out his swords. The girls stand in their kick-ass kung fu poses]  
  
Man: you girls would be shredded fowls in no time.   
  
Misao: Not a chance buddy. You're hair will be the stables next stack of hay! ARRRRAAAAA!!  
  
[Misao initiates attack with her very good Kecho kick! kaoru comes next, practicing her body busting move. The guy's pretty slick as he evades the two attacks. Megumi stands at the far corner and throws one of her medicated darts, but his sword got in the way so tough luck. The girls attacked a second round with high end "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon" stunts. Misao climbs the wall and flips around giving the broomy haired man a Chun Li style of fan kick... Broomy haired man gets thrown to the wall, with beautiful swords at his back crushed into ashes.]  
  
Broomy: [wipes the blood of his face] Tsu.   
  
[megumi comes and gives him a hand attack, which he succesfully blocked each time, except of curse until that part wherein megumi grabs his arm and gives it a good break *crack* Broomy screams in pain but he twists himself around and gets himself away from Megumi's grip. wipes the blood off his nose and jumps high... Crouching Tiger style. And like the movieCrouching Tiger Hidden Dragon, you could see the characters jump in big leaps from one roof to another. Broomy haired man stops and jumps down a high tower... Girls follow and dropped to ground, seeing no sign of the guy. Instead, they see three doors surrounding them.]  
  
Kaoru: Alright! let's do a search. misao! megumi! Check those two doors if they're clear...  
  
[Girls nodded and kick the doors. Nothing much... just empty space...]  
  
Kaoru: Alright.. then I guess, there's no where else left but him to stay here...  
  
[Kaoru kicks the door and there was this woung man bound to chair facing the wall]  
  
Misao: Oh! We found him! We found Mr. Seta!  
  
----------------  
  
[Saitou's Angel's 1.75]  
  
[Girls are back at the agency with kamatari and Seta having big smiles on their faces]  
  
Seta: Maa maa, i'm really grateful you pretty girls saved my life [smile!]  
  
Misao: Kyaa... that was nothing... ^_^ [smile][talking to the girls in English (C'mon, I've been doing the subtitled version here, Saitou's Angels come only in japanese dubs! This is the only part where it's in English)] i think he's pretty cute. He has such a cute smile!  
  
Megumi: [in English] Oh, are you swapping Aoshi-sama for him? If that's the case, I'll take on Aoshi. [smiles]  
  
Misao: Do that and you die! [smile]  
  
kaoru: Girls! Let's not have a little disargument here [smiles]  
  
Seta: Anou, I'm not pretty sure though that it'll be pretty safe for me to be home by myself... I hope one of you can accompany me for the night [smiles to Misao]  
  
[misao blushes]  
  
Megumi: oh! Misao-chan would be delighted to accompany you! [Speaks in English] I'll keep watch of Aoshi while you're gone.   
  
[misao can't hesitate it's part of her job!]  
  
Seta: Domo ne, minna!  
  
Kamatari: Oh! We might have another problem. Sou-chan and i have to make this business deal with this American petrol distributor by Friday, and well, we need some files of the company for the meeting. Demo, Houji keeps it in this very sacred room, and only he has the key to that room. I was hoping, well, since Sou-kun is the real prsident of the company, can you get this key for us?  
  
[Girls look at each other]   
  
Angels; no problem! [smiles]  
  
[Kamatari then explains the situation]  
  
Kamatari: Houji's house is not easy to break into. It used to be the house of a Tokugawa so expect a whole lot of trapdoors and singing floors [These are actually floors that can make some noise once you step on them (Thanks Discovery Channel!)] houji's room is found at the end of the hall. The way to Houji's room is very tricky. The flooring is made entirely of singing floorboards, so contact with the floor for more than 0.05 seconds would immediately creat a sound. Creating sound is not realy the real problem. The problem is that the singing floorboards are attached to a latch system which emanates poisonous darts if you do make the floorboards sing. It's pretty difficult to get through there... Houji would take a different route to go to his bedroom. The other route is as difficult too because of the backs of bodyguards roaming the area. The best way to get there is through the floorboards. It's pretty imposible but-  
  
Kaoru: But nothing's impossible with Saitou's Angels. The only way to get through there is using speed more than light.   
  
[Saitou's Angel's 1.8]  
  
Kaoru: [narrates as the scene realy happens Actual Time] The scenario is pretty easy. Misao here, who has been trained for such situations, will get in the house. While, Megumi and I will keep the guards busy...  
  
[Megumi is back to her sultry kimono outfit... she walks down the street with Kaoru who seems to be the aid of Megumi]  
  
megumi: Hurry slave!  
  
Kaoru: You're taking advantage of this mission!  
  
megumi: Oh I just love treating you badly. ^.^ Ohohoho! Ohohoho! Ohohoho!  
  
[Kaoru face faults. -_-;;]  
  
[Megumi walks on, as they approach the house, she stops right infront of the guard house where the body guards seem to be patrolling are (It's poker night) Megumi bends down and the body guards *drool* and *nosebleeds*]  
  
MegumI: Kaoru-chan! I need some help with my geta...  
  
Kaoru: hai! [aoru helps and bends too... now guys nosebleeding to their heart's content] Misao took advantage and jumped into the compound.]  
  
Kaoru: The only way to get through there is using speed more than light...  
  
[misao is already inside the house, she climbs upstairs and notices the hallway kamatari was talking about. She then does some little tumble, and twis, and turn, with her body amost off the ground the whole time. She mimcks a Ryu Kan sen Tsumiji without the sword, but with the twist as she reaches for the door to slide, She slides the door in time and she rolls Lara Croft Style into houji's bed Room.]  
  
Kamatari: houji keeps the key under his pillow... to get it is another difficult factor.  
  
[Misao closes in o Houji's bed and made him turn t his right side. She lifts the free part of the pillow and grabs the key.]  
  
Misao: Bingo.   
  
[She then does another Tombraider style of acrobatics as she leaves the Sadojima compound]  
  
[Saitou's Angels 1.90]  
  
Misao: Hello!? Is anyone here?  
  
[door is opened by a smiling Soujiro]  
  
Soujirou: Konbanwa! Come inside! [Soujirou asks Misao to come inside the house]  
  
[in the meantime, Megumi's in the temple, keeping watch of Aoshi.]  
  
Megumi: So, Aoshi, how are you? Haven't seen you since the Kanryuu incident. I'm glad you're doing well. [smiles]  
  
Aoshi:...  
  
[Megumi sweatdrops]  
  
[In the meantime, in the kamiya Dojo]  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, burn some more wood!  
  
Kenshin: Hai kaoru-dono!  
  
[Kaoru soaks in deeper into her ofuro (bathtab)]  
  
Kaoru: Kimochi... [This feels good...]  
  
[in the meantime, in the agency]  
  
Okina: [singing] I'm looking for some hot stuff baby this evening.. I need some hot stuff baby [someone knocks on the door,he opens to see Kamatari ina sexy tight leather jumpsuit... and he/she has actually something nice to show (Kamatari: Oh the power of breast enhancements! They wont easily slip off from your bra!)]  
  
okina: Mr Honjou.   
  
Kamatari: Didn't I tel you on the phone to refer to me as Kama-chan?  
  
Okina: Eeto... You're a man...  
  
Kamatari: Oh, but I'm a woman inside!?  
  
Okina: [facefaults]  
  
Kamatari: Honestly speaking, Kamatari's just an alias I used. My boyfriend gave it to me... you want to know the word it actually came from?  
  
Okina: [scared] what?!?  
  
Kamatari: kamasutra... [sultry smile on her face. RK Guys: Hontou ni!?!]  
  
[In the meantime, in kamiya dojo]  
  
Kaoru: That's enough kenshin! The bath is hot enough.   
  
[outside, worn Kenshin falls on his back and takes a rest]  
  
[inside, Kaoru relaxes in the ofuro... singing some tune she heard a few days ago. As she turns to her other side, she gets strangled in the neck by a towel!]  
  
Kaoru: AAAAAACCCCKKKK!!  
  
[Kenshin wakes in full battousai mode! He springs back to life, Hiten Mitsuruugi Style]  
  
[In the meantime, in the temple]  
  
Megumi: Oh! I believe that song was such a big hit among the locals!   
  
[Aoshi stands up from his meditation]  
  
Aoshi: I'm going home now.  
  
Megumi: Oh! I'll come home with you too.  
  
Aoshi: I'm afraid not. you haven't started your prayers yet. you have to be grateful to kami-sama for what he has given you.   
  
[Aoshi bows to Megumi and walks away from the temple.]  
  
Megumi: Darn! How can Misao tolerate such a man!  
  
[In the meantime in the Seta residence]  
  
Soujirou: Hahaha! You're really funny!  
  
misao: Oh well! it's the makimachi charm working!  
  
Soujirou: hai! I do believe so! [smile] And you look kawaii too!  
  
Misao: [blushes] You're being funny now Soujirou.   
  
[the two laughed in unison. Soujirou just kept on smiling and so did Misao...]  
  
Sojirou: I really like you Misao-chan. i just hope, after this thing, you'd come to my house more often [smiles] i'd like to see you, you're very calming and relaxing to talk to. [smiles]  
  
[misao blushes, now almost as red as beet]  
  
Soujirou: i think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen [smiles]  
  
Misao: [blushes] Ohohoho! Ohohoho! dame o dame! Gomen ne Sou-chan, demo, I'm pretty much taken already.   
  
Soujirou: [smiles] really? That sucks... Can i perhaps, borrow you from him from time to time... i simply cannot stand being away from you [soujirou sits closer to Misao]  
  
Misao: Sou-chan... ehehehe...  
  
[In the meantime... in the Houji's compound, the broomy head man's shadow can be seen through the screen. He's standing above Houji's bed, then slices the man's head off]  
  
[And in real time, Kaoru struggles inside the ofuro. She tries to get her attacker's weapon away from her neck. Just then... the ofuro's door open and Kaoru heard "Hiten Mitsuruugi Ryuu, Ryu Mei sen!" her attacker gets knocked unconcious on the ground and she looks at the door, where a Kenshin, breathing heavily as if he was given a rigid exercise, was standing.]   
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono, daijobu-  
  
Kaoru:[fuming...] Kenshin... How many times do I have to tell you-  
  
Kenshin: [looks at Kaoru who seems to be in her bare skin] Oro! @.@!!  
  
Kaoru: not to enter the the OFURO!!!!! [kaoru throws buckets to kenshin who speedily walks away from the ofuro using his god-speed speed]  
  
[In the meanwhile while megumi was in the temple.. a most dangerous smell was emanated]  
  
Megumi: Is that incense??  
  
[the smell seems to get stronger and rather pungent.. megumi starts to cough inside the temple]  
  
Megumi: That smell.. it's so familiar to me... It's sulfur!  
  
[When it came to megumi's being, she ran quickly away from the temple and towards the open field... just then, a carier pigeon flies by and drops her a note]  
  
message: go to the dojo quick! -Kaoru  
  
To be continued!!   
  



	2. Saitou's Angel's Disc 2

  
  
[Saitou's Angel's Disc 2]  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE!!! NOT THE RK CHARACTERS! NOT EVEN THE WHOLE SAITOU'S ANGELS CONCEPT! Demo, the story is slightly mine... it was inspired by the series, Charlie's Angels.   
  
[Saitou's Angel's 2.1]  
  
Megumi: That smell.. it's so familiar to me... It's sulfur!  
  
[When it came to megumi's being, she ran quickly away from the temple and towards the open field... just then, a carrier pigeon flies by and drops her a note]  
  
message: go to the dojo quick! -Kaoru  
  
[Megumi hurriedly leaves the temple]  
  
[in the meantime... In Soujiro's humble abode...]  
  
Soujirou: I was wondering when can I ever meet another girl like you. [smile]  
  
Misao: ehehehe... there are a lot of charming girls out there.   
  
Soujirou: But there's not one like you [smiles].   
  
[Soujirou leans over Misao and brushes his lips towards hers... *Aoshi from Backstage: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [shura eyes started to appear]  
  
Misao: [blushes] ehehe... sou-chan...  
  
Soujirou: I'll make you forget the other guy... I'll prove to you I'm better than him.  
  
[Soujirou again leans on Misao and this time kisses her... From the backstage of the set, the crew people could hear two sword blades being drawn from the sheath Aoshi: *fwing*(draws kodachi 1) *fwing* (draws kodachi 2)]  
  
[Back on the set, it seems that Misao cannot get enough of Soujirou who was just torridly kissin her on the lips. She tries to pull him away from her...]  
  
Misao:.... sou... jiro.... stop... stop... stop...  
  
Voice: Maa maa, Sou-chan! I thought we agreed that we get to kill the angels first before we proceed with our love life.   
  
[Misao sits upright... From the corner of the room, Kamatari enters the living room in her tight leather ensemble.]  
  
Misao: [gasps] H.... how?? How... how come you have larger breasts than I do!?!  
  
Kamatari: [wicked smile] that's breasts enhancers darling... given only to the hottest fe-males in town. [Kamtari sticks out her tongue, and gives her finger a good lick =P]  
  
Misao: What the... Soujirou... what's going on??  
  
Kamatari: Sou-kun... you really got her by the arm didn't you?  
  
Soujirou: I tried, but she kept on saying Aoshi-sama... maa maa, I guess I have to learn Shishio-san's way of getting around with women. [smiles]  
  
Kamatari: Oh Shishio-san has a way with women... and men too [Kamatari gets lovey eyed when she remember Shishio]  
  
Misao: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!  
  
Kamatari: Oh and I even thought that women are highly instictive... I can't believe you didn't see this coming.   
  
Soujirou: She's not as good as you Kamatari! [smiles]  
  
Kamtari: Oh but of course not, I'm a man, and she... she's a woman... You're practically trapped in a crazy little scheme, angels.. a very big scheme... and you've played a big part in our little plan, and we thank you... but... your mission is already over.   
  
Misao: So... you... you used us! You used us in everything!! You just drove us away from your real motive! You wanted to control the Komagata Petroleum COmpany, and you used us to achieve it!  
  
Soujirou:[smiles] maa maa, it's not that diabolical as you think...  
  
Kamatari: It's far diabolical than that. You see, we could've done this by ourselves, really. I mean, c'mon, you're dealing here with the Juppon Gatanna! We're like Shishio's army of assasins and killers!! We're not that stupid. We just... don't want to get our hands dirty. instead, we want to get Saitou's hands dirty!  
  
Misao: [gasps] Saitou? What does Saitou have to do with this!!  
  
kamatari: What does HE have to do with this? EVERYTHING!!! You have no slight idea what your Saitou has done to us, the Juppon Gattana!! Well let me tell you weasel girl...   
  
Misao:[now turns into her weasel battle mode] WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!  
  
Kamatari: Oh you heard me right. Stop over reacting.  
  
[misao grabs her sets of Kunai and started darting Kamatari some, of course Soujirou restrains her.]  
  
Kamatari: Your ahou for a leader, SAitou Hajime used to be the third captian of the Shinsen Gumi. After the fall of the Tokugawa, he worked for the governement as a spy, and now as your boss... But more to that... Your Saitou was involved in something which i cannot forgive. he killed the only man I ever loved in my whole life.   
  
Misao:[moment of shock and disgust as she imagines who may have kamatari loved] Man... you ever loved??  
  
Kamatari: Saitou was involved in the operation to assasinate my boss, Shishio Makoto. I wasn't in Kyoto so I didn't know what truly happened, but Soujirou here reckons about Saitou going with two other losers inside the Shishio's Compound in Mt. Hiei. The next thing we know, Shishio-sama died...  
  
[Kamatari sniffs and sobs, Soujirou hands her his handkerchief as she tries to blow her sorrows away]  
  
Misao: Demo... What does Houji Sadojima have to do with this?  
  
Kamatari: He was blocking our way to succeed. He was too obsessed in plotting for the perfect way to topple the governement. What the juppon Gatanna wanted was to kill Saitou, the man responsible for Shishio-sama's death! But no... Houji wants a second Kuni Tori, he wanted to retain the glory that is shishio-san's. We wanted vengeance! We cannot just agree with him, so we thought of this plan to get rid of him and to get to Saitou.   
  
Misao: So that's where we came in! So that he'll never figure out it was you guys who were behind it all!!  
  
kamatari: For once, you used your brain.   
  
[Soujirou and Misao sweatdropped...]  
  
Misao: Demo... in the end, you still don't know where to find Saitou!! Therefore, you'll never get to kill him!  
  
Kamatari: That's where you're wrong baby!   
  
[Kamatari pulls out the key that Misao had just stolen from Houji's compund]  
  
Misao:[gasps] That's supposed to be with Okina...  
  
Kamatari: Oh let's just say I got him under my skin!  
  
Misao: Why that perv! He'll do anything for anything that has breasts!  
  
Kamatari: Let's just say I've got my kamatari charm working... This is the key to the room contains all the information that we'll ever need to get to Saitou. Because Houji was such a Shishio freak, he kept all the gathered information he obtained regarding Shishio's enemies! One of those enemies was Saitou Hajime. Houji knew where Saitou is and what Saitou did for a living... Demo, he kept it away from the Juppon Gattana because he felt we lost our sense when we said we wanted to kill Saitou. So now, since, you've given us the access to these files... I guess we have no purpose for angels like you. Soujiro! Show me the stuff you saw at those RK reruns.   
  
Soujirou: Hai. [smiles at Misao] The strong survive and the weak must die. [smiles again]  
  
  
[TAKE THIS IN SUPER... SUPER... SUPER SLOW MOTION with the angles changing from one perspective to another...Soujirou throws a small kodachi at Misao.... Misao (waving her arms to balance) evades the first kodachi, but then she didn't see the second kodachi which was sooo strong that it broke the wooden panel of the wall, thus Misao loses balances and then falls through the wall opening.]  
  
Kamatari: oh well... ja ne.   
  
Soujirou: Ne, Kamatari-chan. She was kinda cute.   
  
Kamatari: SOUJIROU!? You fell in love with that flat-chested girl!! Maa, if I lent her breast enhancers, she'd still be stark flat.   
  
[Soujirou sweatdrops]  
  
[then the broomy haired man enters the room, a buit shocked by what had happened at the room]  
  
Broomy: Hey soujirou, did you use your Shukuchi again?  
  
Soujirou: Hahaha! No Chou... I can't do that. You think I'd still be alive if I did my Shukuchi at the second floor of this tower? HAHAHA! you're being funny Chou!   
  
Kamatari: So Chou, you got rid of that weirdo for a boss.   
  
Chou: Yup, gave hime a blood bath. [Chou snickers as all of them left the room]  
  
  
[Saitou's Angel's 2.25]  
  
[Meanwhile... in the Kamiya Dojo]  
  
[Megumi opens the door panel of the Dojo]  
  
Megumi: Kaoru! Daijobu!? [Are you okay?!]  
  
[Kaoru comes out of the hallway carrying her perpetrator/s]  
  
Megumi: @.@ Your...  
  
Kaoru: Yes.   
  
Megumi: Even him!!?  
  
Kaoru: [annoyed] Yes! Even him!  
  
[Megumi rushes to Kenshin and tries to mend his dear bruises...]  
  
Megumi: Poor Ken-san, what did Kaoru do to you?! C'mon, megumi will avenge for you...  
  
Kenshin. @.@ [really badly beaten to death] Ororoooo...  
  
[Megumi gave Kenshin little kisses to his bruises.]  
  
Yahiko: I wouldn't do that in front of kaoru, Megumi.   
  
Megumi: Oh, I'm just comforting ken-san's bruises.   
  
Kaoru: [Now in raccoon battle mode!] YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY KENSHIN OR I'LL CHOP YOU TIL YOU'RE MINCED MEAT!!! [breathes heavily... eyes all red.]  
  
Megumi: Ohohoho! Ohohoho! Ohohoho! Let's see if you can!  
  
Kaoru: STOP TEASING! WE HAVE SERIOUS MATTERS TO TALK ABOUT!? This guy here was sent by Kamatari to kill me. He strangled me with this towel while I was at the ofuro.   
  
MegumI: And where did Ken-san come in?  
  
Kaoru: he Hiten Mitsuruugid his way into the ofuro.   
  
Megumi: That's because you screamed.   
  
Kaoru: Well, what'd you expect? I'm a girl!!  
  
megumi: if you hadn't screamed, he wouldnt've gone there in the first place.  
  
Kaoru: BUT I WAS NAKED IN THE OFURO!!!  
  
megumi: My poor Kenshin [draws Kenshin's face near her breasts] My poor Kenshin got beaten up by kaoru...  
  
Kaoru; STOP FLIRTING WITH KENSHIN!!  
  
megumi: I'm not [hugs Kenshin closer to her.]  
  
Kaoru: [fumes!] MEGUMI!!!  
  
Yahiko: [interjects] if the two of you keep on going like that, you'll never figure out what's going on. The two of you will just end up fighting and fighting... It's all nonsense! so you better straighten your acts and start to do some serious tak.   
  
[Yahiko cuts em off and leaves the dojo. The two girls were left... astounded]  
  
Megumi: Such a smart kid.   
  
Kaoru: Yeah.  
  
[Meanwhile... Outside a tower... Aoshi walks with his trusty leather coat.]  
  
[At the same time, at the same tower... there's kodachi on the floor, seems to be holding onto a piece of cloth... following it down... A Shivering Misao can be seen holding tightly to the cloth]  
  
Misao: [shiver shiver] If only I could climb up! If I had worn my leather jumpsuit, i wouldn't face this problem.. but NO!! Baka me wore this kimono! Now look... [shiver shiver] I'm shivering outside this place, and this kimono completely ripped itself!!  
  
[The edge of the kimono was the piece of cloth kodachi held onto. The more Misao moved the more the cloth tore through the blade]  
  
Misao: Darn [a cold breeze came.. misao freezes in mid-air... then the worst happened...]  
  
misao: AAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKK!! TASUKETTE!!!!!  
  
[Then... still in the same area, Aoshi hears that screeching scream from above high... He looks up and sees the falling body.. he jumps up and up.. think the Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon Forest Scene!! (I REALLY LOVE CROUCHING TIGER AND HIDDEN DRAGON!! PLEASE WATCH IT WHEN YOU COULD!!) He goes up like those kung fu booboo stuff... then just on time, seeing the bare Misao, he takes off his coat. He the leaps towards Misao and catches her in his arms, then wrapped his trusty trenchcoat around her... Then Aoshi falls down gracefully to the ground with the wind blowing his coat... his hair... The people behind the cameras (Perhaps the whole AMML list too) can't help but say "Aoshi wa KAKKOI!!!")]  
  
[Aoshi then walks, carrying the semi-frozen Misao.]  
  
[After somewhile, at the Kamiya Dojo...]  
  
Kenshin: Orororooooo... @_@  
  
Megumi: Now... If we can only put two and two together...  
  
kaoru: [weeping at kenshin] kenshin... at the ofuro a while ago... did you see... you know...  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono! Shessha didn't bother to look at you! I'm not-  
  
Kaoru: YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO LOOK AT ME!? [teary eyed] I DIDN'T LOOK INTERESTING TO YOU!?!  
  
Kenshin: Anou... Kaoru-dono... ^_^;; [sweatdrops]  
  
Yahiko: I wouldn't bother why Kenshin didn't look at you. I mean c'mon, who would look at such an ugly face!  
  
Kenshin: Yahiko!?! i told... Kaoru-dono!!!  
  
[Kaoru turns into raccoon battle mode and gave Yahiko the "I will crush your bones til they are pulverised" punch.]  
  
[From outside, there was a carnival going on. A big explosion was heard, and they saw a young boy, with spiky hair, holding a shinai flying up in the air. The crowd clapped at the amazing display of courage and acrobatics by the young boy. the carnival ring leader wondered what it was for, but hell.. they clapped anyway so he smiled...]  
  
[Back to the Dojo]  
  
Kaoru: [weeping to Kenshin] Kenshin... Do you think my face is that ugly??  
  
Kenshin: Oro! Kaoru-dono... [Kaoru wept harder]  
  
Megumi: Such a crybaby...   
  
[Then... the dojo's door opened. Kenshin's eyes turned battousai, til he saw it was just Aoshi carrying Misao in his arms.]  
  
Megumi: Kaoru! It's Misao!  
  
[Kaoru stops weeping and looks at Misao who was being carried by Aoshi.]  
  
Kaoru: What happened? Aoshi, what happened to Misao?  
  
megumi: [seeing Misao's bare shoulder under Aoshi's trenchcoat] Oh my! Kaoru! Misao-chan's... she's finally a woman... she's... [Megumi looks into Aoshi's eyes...]   
  
[Kaoru's shocked by what she has concluded to her head... then runs to Kenshin!]  
  
Kaoru: KENSHIN!!!!!! [shakes Kenshin rapidly]  
  
Kenshin: OROROROROROROROROROROROROOOOOO!! @.@  
  
Aoshi: [sweatdrop] Chigau [not true]. Nothing happened like that to Misao. I saw her like this falling down from the sky.   
  
Kaoru: [all starry-eyed and lovey-dovey] and she fell into your arms? kawaii!  
  
Aoshi: [sweatdrop] No. I caught her in mid-air.   
  
[Kaoru and Megumi tried to imagine how it was... and reckons the scene...]  
  
K&M: AOSHI WA KAKKOI!!  
  
[Aoshi then tries to get Misao down on the floor, but Misao just seems to hold on to him so tightly...]  
  
Aoshi: Sorry for interrupting your house at such an untimely hour, but this was the closest place I could get to. Misao's very cold and [Aoshi places his hand in Misao's chest, just where her heart is, and just right above you know...] and she seems to be losing her pulse.  
  
[Girls & Kenshin were in shock to see Aoshi touch Misao at that area]  
  
Megumi: Oh my... for him to touch Misao like that... it means... they've gone... beyond...  
  
kaoru: *thought* My... Misao's such a lucky girl! Unlike me.. with Kenshin! All he ever does was peep at me at the ofuro!! [teary eyed]  
  
Aoshi: megumi, I need your help...  
  
[Megumi nods. Kaoru leads everyone to her room. She then lays a futon on the floor.]  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin! Stay outside! Don't try peeping through the door!  
  
Kenshin: Oro! @.@  
  
[Aoshi then lays Misao on the futon, Megumi then almost immediatly covers Misao's front in warm towels. Kaoru then wipes some warm water to Misao's body...]  
  
Megumi: Aoshi-kun, try blowing some air into Misao's mouth so she'd start breathing. We'll giver her CPR.   
  
[Aoshi nods and they started giving Misao some CPR]  
  
[Kaoru continues to warm misao with a hot towel, but cannot avoid the concern Aoshi had for Misao... Waaaaiiii! As Megumi managed to get Misao a stable pulse, she continued to warm Misao. Aoshi sat beside Misao, holding her hand.]  
  
Megumi: Aoshi... she'll be fine. Just wait outside, and she'll be better...   
  
[Aoshi nods and gave Misao's hand a final squeeze... he then stands up and walks away]  
  
Megumi: [sarcastically] Alright Misao... you can open your eyes now...  
  
Misao: [hurriedly sitting upright... whispering excitedly] DID YOU SEE THAT!? [big grin on her face] He touched me here [points to her chest] to check my pulse!!! WAAAAAHHH!!! And waaah... he placed his lips on mine and gave me CPR!!!! WAAAAIII! [blushing to death!]  
  
Kaoru: [annoyed] spill us the details...  
  
Misao: [excitingly] WAAAAHH! AND HE HELD MY HAND SO TIGHT WHILE YOU WERE TRYING TO WARM MY BODY!! WAI!! And when I was falling down from Soujirou's apartment, and then it was freezing cold and the only thing I held onto was the ripped part of my Kimono. when my kimono was all torn, i fell! And then I felt the warmest hands catch me! WAAAAAHHH!!! SUGOI! I tried to figure who it was, but when i saw his blue eyes... I've never felt so better. so I wrapped my arms around his neck, then he wrapped me with his coat.. which smells so much like him!!! WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! And did I tell you the part when he always brushed my hair off my face, and how fast he ran to get here! he ran all the way from Kyoto to here!  
  
Kaoru: [gasp!] no kidding!  
  
Misao: I was exaggerating Kaoru. -_-;; Nonetheless... Kyaa.. Aoshi-sama... [she then wraps Aoshi's leather jacket around her]  
  
Megumi: Quit it Misao... It won't be long, til I could splash you with cold water.   
  
[misao just happily wraps herself in Aoshi's trenchcoat... with starry eyes and hearts all over her face.]  
  
Kaoru: Alright, enough Misao... we gave you enough Aoshi freebies today. What happened to you?  
  
Misao: I'll tell you in a while... Can I just stay in Aoshi's coat for a little longer? It's true that I was freezing to death in mid-air. [snuggles in Aoshi's coat]  
  
Megumi: yare-yare... we'll give you ten minutes... then you dress up and we'll talk to you outside.   
  
[Outside the room... a rooster head-like shadow can be seen through the screen door]  
  
Sano: Oi Kenshi- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?! WHY ARE YOU IN BANDAGES?!  
  
Kenshin: [smiling sheepishly] Sano... you see kaoru-dono...  
  
Sano:[with a wicked smile] Oh, you caught her in the ofuro again, eh? Atta boy Kenshin! That's the way it should go! You've got to be aggressive...  
  
Kenshin: Oro!? @.@  
  
Aoshi:[slight sweatdrop] what happened Battousai?  
  
Kenshin: Shessha was blowing the fire for Kaoru's bath, then I heard her scream in the bath.   
  
Sano: So you Hiten Mitsuruugid your way through.   
  
Aoshi: I presume you used Ryu Mei Sen for the attack. it is of course your only short range attack that has indeed an intense blow, thus causing that conspicuous male to be left almost breathless.   
  
Kenshin: Hai. Then of course, kaoru-dono was inside the ofuro.   
  
Sano: And she kamiya kasshin ryuud you out of the ofuro.   
  
Kenshin: Hai.   
  
Aoshi: Her technique seems to be most effective on Battousai. Not even my Kaiten kenbu Rokuren could cause you much damage.   
  
Kenshin: [sweatdrop] you got that right...  
  
Aoshi: So where does this guy comes in? [points to the other guy kenshin beat up]  
  
Kenshin: i don't know. but when Kaoru-dono was talking to him, he said he was sent by Kamatari.   
  
Aoshi: Kamatari?! That name...  
  
Sano: Hey, have you guys seen this? [hands Kenshin and Aoshi the nightly shinbun.]  
  
Kenshin: Houji Sadojima was found dead in his room...  
  
Sano: Yup. No evidences... only believed to be organized by a man named Saitou.   
  
Kenshin: Saitou? Could it be...  
  
Sano: Yup, they said it was that arrogant Saitou behind this. Justice his stupid ass, but you know, he's getting quite far with this justice system of his.  
  
Aoshi: battousai, have you noticed anything with Kaoru lately?  
  
kenshin: hai... she always says she's to go to the agency.   
  
Aoshi: Same thing with Misao.   
  
Kenshin: Could it be that the Saitou they work for is actually...  
  
sano: No way! Kaoru working for that creep!?  
  
Kenshin: Sano... Kaoru thought that it might just be a different Saitou she's working for...  
  
Aoshi: Chotto [wait]... kamatari... Houji... these were members of the Juppon Gattana. Tonight, I saw Misao hanging at the second floor of the building where the Tenken resides.   
  
Sano: Misao's in SOujirou's house!?!  
  
Aoshi: Aa. [with matching shura eyes]  
  
Kenshin: It might just be that the Juppon Gattana is after Saitou and the girls!  
  
[Megumi listens in from the hallway...]  
  
Megumi: How come they figured it out before we did!?!  
  
Kaoru: That's because all you ever did was flirt with kenshin.   
  
Misao: [still in Aoshi's leather coat] Aoshi-sama... [heart! heart!]  
  
Sano: We've got to catch those freaks right away!! [Sano punches the wooden panel which pulverises in a millisecond]  
  
Kenshin: Oro!? Sano, i told you not to use your futae no Kiwami in the dojo... [sweatdrop]  
  
sano: Sorry Kenshin.   
  
Kenshin: We have to split and find each one of them respectively. We need to leave now...  
  
Aoshi: Demo... Himura...  
  
Kenshin: What is it Aoshi...  
  
[From the hallway... Megumi points to the hall]  
  
megumi: AACCCKKK!! Not now...  
  
K&M: What?! What?!  
  
[From the looks of it, Kenshin had a look of concern at Aoshi...]  
  
Megumi: Oh! It's just like that thing in the Doujinshi I read!!! Oh please no! Not now!  
  
K What's happening!?! [heavily worried]  
  
Megumi: You see, in that Doujinshi... Aoshi called kenshin "Himura" and not Battousai, and then Kenshin suddenly looked rosy eyed, and the scene was so much like this. Aoshi sitting on the floor... Kenshin about to leave.. .then Aoshi calls him by Himura... the next thing you know...  
  
K&M: DAME!!! DAME!!! DAME!!!  
  
[back to the hall]  
  
Kenshin: What is it that's bothering you Shinomori?  
  
K&M: [from the side] CHIGAU!! CHIGAU!! CHIGAU!! THIS IS NO SHOUNEN-AI!  
  
Aoshi: It just came to my being, that the girls are pretty much responsible for this.  
  
Kenshin and Sano: !?!  
  
Aoshi: Misao would often tell me about how much fun she has in this new job that she had for Saitou. I never heard her that happy, that's why I cannot help but not to interfere with what they're doing...  
  
Kenshin: demo... aoshi... you almost lost her a while ago... Can you afford to lose her again? I can't afford to lose Kaoru or Megumi.   
  
sano: Megumi's in this?! [Kenshin nods] Wow! She's like spy!? [Kenshin nods] That's such a turn-on... [snicker]  
  
Aoshi: I understand Battousai. I know the feeling of losing people. But take it this way, it has always been us who are in the frontline. Now that Saitou has given them the turn to be in the frontline... I guess... the best we could do is be there for them. We have to trust them that they can take care of themselves in this new job of theirs. We just have to make them feel that if anything goes wrong, we'll be there for them... So for me, I won't join you in your hunt for the Juppon Gattana. They're in charge now. And I know they could defeat them.   
  
Sano:[taking stage] He's right Kenshin. it's the girls turn now. We can't be the heroes of this anime forever! besides if anything goes wrong, we'll come right in and save their day!  
  
kenshin: [laughs] Guess I've been playing hero for such a long time... I feel rather uneasy about this, but I do trust the girls... alright then... i guess I'll leave this one to the girls.   
  
[In the meantime... at the hallway of the Kamiya Dojo]  
  
Megumi:[weeping] aren't they the sweetest thing on earth?  
  
Misao: [weeping, holding onto Aoshi's jacket tightly] Aoshi-sama...  
  
Kaoru: [smiling wth slight tears in her eyes] Arigatou, Kenshin. [Thanks, Kenshin]  
  
[Kaoru shifts from her sweet face to her Saitou's Angel's face]  
  
Kaoru: Alright angels, let's not disappoint the boys. Let's get those Juppon Gattana and give them a good kicking.   
  
Misao: Ne, minna! Listen, this whole thing we're in... it's a frame-up.  
  
K&M: What?!  
  
Misao: Yes... let me tell you [Misao then explains the details of what happened inside the house of Soujirou]  
  
Kaoru: Oh my! We've got to get to Saitou then!  
  
Misao: The boys seems to know where Saitou is... you think we should ask them?  
  
Megumi: Oh c'mon, they haven't seen or met Saitou in ages! I really doubt they'd know where to find him.   
  
Kaoru: Then I guess we'd have to get to Okina?  
  
megumi: But maybe Okina's dead.   
  
Misao: Nope. Okina's not dead. I bet they're gona use him to snatch Saitou or something...  
  
Megumi: so Okina's with them.   
  
Misao: (nods) we've got to get to Okina so he could tell us where we could find Saitou... then we save Saitou.   
  
K&M: Hai!  
  
[Meanwhile... in a ryokan somewhere south of Tokyo... Okina is trapped inside an isolation room... inside his room was a bed, which seems to have been given the tonfan treatment out of Okina's frustration...]  
  
Okina: [singing]Nobody knows the trouble I've seen... [looks out the window and sees a robin] Oh well, Hello there my good friend. How's the weather out there?  
  
[The bird starts chirping at Okina]  
  
Okina: Hey buddy.. can you do me a favor (grabs what's left of the 2x2 paper he had from the party)Can you send this to the angels?  
  
Burd: [chirp! chirp! chirp!]  
  
Okina: good [Okina then ties a note to the bird] Now fly to my angels!  
  
[Back at the dojo...]  
  
Misao: There are places where Okina might be led. Over here, is the new mansion that Houji sadojima bought.   
  
Kaoru: But I doubt he'd be there if Houji has just been murdered.   
  
Megumi: What about this place Misao?  
  
Misao: That's where soujirou lives. Thats where I fell down awhile ago.   
  
Megumi: Wait, Aoshi says he saw you fall down naked... Oh! You mean, Soujirou got to you first and not Aoshi!  
  
Misao: CHIGAU!!! Soujirou threw kodachis at me, and I fell down the wall. Luckily, the end of my kimono got caught in the kodachi so my life was semi-spared until the kimono started to get torn and torn until I was stark naked in mid-air, trying to save my life! Then of course Aoshi-sama came [hearts! hearts!]  
  
Megumi: Hmm... there seems to be no place where they could be.  
  
[Just then, they heard a chirping sound by the window.]  
  
Kaoru: That's odd. There's a robin here. It's pretty cold for it to be here.   
  
[Megumi lures the bird in her hand and notices the message]  
  
megumi: Maybe its not supposed to be here, but rather, he was sent here... by okina.   
  
[Girls agreed as they read Okina's message]  
  
Message: HELP!!! HELP! I'M STUCK IN ROOM AND I CAN'T SEE THE OUTSIDE! ALL I COULD SEE IS STEAMING AIR!! HELP!!! -Okina  
  
Misao: Well, that's a stress call.   
  
Kaoru: We've got to think of hints... hints... Chotto! Steaming air! he must be near the hot springs!  
  
megumi: If they started killing us around two hours ago, it means that they're not that far from us.   
  
Misao: Not unless they took a train.  
  
kaoru: No! The train station stopped its rounds three hours ago. It's much too late for the train to leave.   
  
Megumi: No! There is a train that could leave two hours from now. And that's a train to Hakone!  
  
Kaoru: Which explains the steaming air!! That's a famous hot spring!  
  
Misao: Yatta! Let's go save Okina, then Saitou!!  
  
[Girls then hurriedly changes into their leather jumpsuits...]  
  
Kaoru: Oh! We can't go out with the guys seeing us like these!  
  
Misao: let's wear kimonos over it.   
  
[Girls nodded in agreement.]  
  
[The girls wore their kimonos, then walked out of the hallway then to the hall where Sano seems to be in a game of checkers with Aoshi and Kenshin was cleaning his blade. As Misao stepped into the hallway, Aoshi looked her way.]  
  
Aoshi: Misao, daijobu?  
  
Misao: Un! [smiles to Aoshi]  
  
Megumi: We've got to go for a while guys... just over at Tae's okay?  
  
[The girls walked out of the dojo]  
  
Sano: Man, so much for spies. Did you see the leather jumpsuits they were wearing under their kimonos? It looked good on them.   
  
[Just then Misao comes back to the dojo, carrying Aoshi's leather trenchcoat. She hands it to Aoshi. She leaves, then goes back in and gives Aoshi a pretty nice kiss on the lips.]  
  
Kenshin and Sano: @.@  
  
Misao: Arigatou, Aoshi-sama.   
  
[misao walks out and waves bye to Aoshi.]  
  
sano: How come you get a kiss and I don't! I mean Megumi's my most loved doctor! Oi kenshin! Why are you mending your sword there! You should scold kaoru for not giving you a kiss like Misao did! If kaoru loves you, she's got to show it!  
  
Kenshin:[rubbing oil to his sword] @.@ oro...  
  
Aoshi: [semi-smile]...  
  
[Meanwhile, the girls rampaged the streets south of Tokyo with their brand-new BMX bike! (Due to the inexistence of Ferraris and Benz, the movie had to improvise with bicycle which were pretty much of use during Meiji Tokyo)]  
  
Megumi: [biking fast] alright! We've got to get to Hakone by dawn. We'll take a rest, and we'll get through the hot springs!  
  
Misao: OH! It just hit me!  
  
K&M: What?  
  
Misao: When I was with Himura in the Shingetsu village, Shishio used that place only for its hot springs! Now my analogy is that he may just own a hot spring in Hakone, just like he did in shingetsu!  
  
kaoru: Good thinking Misao! We'll just have to find that Hot Spring your talking about! Now, let's bike faster!  
  
[Scene fades and scene begins as the sun goes up...]  
  
Megumi: [voiceover] Shishio found it very therapeutic to go to hot springs... There is one hot spring here which is said to be miraculous. Not greatly, but it does have very suprising effects on those who bathe in them.   
  
[Three geishas walk in the hallway, carrying a bucket filled with aromas, and shampoos and soaps. As they walked down the hallway, they saw a a tall man, with two folds of his bangs swaying over his face, smoking a cigarette in the compound.]  
  
Geisha1: Anou, sumimasen sempai, demo, you can't smoke a cigarette inside the compound.   
  
[The man motions and drops his cigarette at the nearest bin. man turns to the corner room and the girls heard.]  
  
Wife: Ara! Aku Soku Zan yourself! I thought you're gonna write some sweet love letter for our wedding anniversary, and all you could ever say to the letter is AKU SOKU ZAN!?!  
  
Man: Tokio... Those are the best words that describes life! Besides, I brought you to Hakone...  
  
[The wife locked the man out of the room...]   
  
[Geishas ignore the conversation they had just heard and walks down the hallway]  
  
Geisha2: Alright. let's split into groups. I'll go find Okina. The two of you try to get the whereabouts of the Juppon Gattana...  
  
Geisha1&3: Hai!  
  
[Geishas separated into groups. Smoking man approaches Geisha3.]  
  
Smoking Man: Excuse me, but is there a way to get the keys to the room. [smiles] My wife locked me out.   
  
Geisha3: Oh, you just go down to the lobby and get your keys from the inkeeper.   
  
Smoking man: Thank you.   
  
[Smoking man walks down the hallway... Geisha3 feels she has seen befopre.. but hell she goes back t work...]  
  
[Meanwhile... in a hot spring]  
  
Kamatari: enjoying yourself?  
  
Okina:...  
  
Kamatari: it would be a while before you meet him. You have to give him his gift you know.   
  
[Kamatari laughs!]  
  
[Just then, a geisha enters the scene]  
  
Geisha: Konnichiwa sempai, do you wish a back rub?  
  
[Kamatari turns around]  
  
Kamatari: Who the hell do you think you are?! I asked a MAN to be here! I asked that cute bell boy to give me a back rub!  
  
Geisha: sumimasen... The old man sent for me.   
  
Kamatari: You asked for her?  
  
Okina: Yes... I've been here often and I always get her to rub my back... If you don't mind.   
  
Kamatari: Oh well... suit yourself. i'll let you off easy... as long as you get that darn Saitou where I want him!  
  
Okina: hai.. hai... [sweatdrops]  
  
Geisha:[in english] don't wory Okina, the angels are here to save you.  
  
[Okina's eyes widens in delight!]  
  
Okina: [in English] Great! Angels... Your boss is in danger. Later at 5:00, I'm supposed to meet him in room 5 wing C in this ryokan. First I want you to get his wife away from danger.   
  
Geisha: Wife? he's married?  
  
Okina: [sweatdrop] yes. In the room, while I talk to him about the business, the boy who was kidnapped will be assasinating him. So you better find that boy. Broomy haired man will be in charge of killing the wife.   
  
Geisha: And this homo? [pointing to kamatari]  
  
Okina: I'll take care of her. Now go to the other an-  
  
Kamatari: [in Japanese] Why are you talking to her in another language? Are you exchanging confidential information that i don't know?  
  
Okina: Oh! I'm sorry, i was being impolite! I'm impressing my little geisha here of what the old man knows about loving women.   
  
[Geisha hits him in the head, and walks away]  
  
Kamatari: [sweatdrop] Maybe your method of loving women isn't impressive enough... You better get some hints on Shishio-sama... he got himself a hell of woman... and a man [laughs diabollically!]  
  
[Okina sweatdrops in the hot spring]  
  
[Meanwhile...]  
  
Soujirou: Chotto ne!  
  
Geisha: I am not the girl you're saying I am!  
  
Soujiro: Demo...  
  
[The geisha shakes Soujirou's hands of hers and runs away from him!]  
  
Soujirou: Matte!!  
  
[Chou then comes out of the room...]  
  
Chou: Who was that? having a problem with girls?  
  
Soujirou: Uhmm... so-so. Just for a while. I just need to talk to someone.   
  
Chou:[smirks] Go ahead boy. Follow that babe. use your shukuchi if you have too!   
  
[Soujirou smiles and walks down the hallway]  
  
TBC  
  



	3. Saitou's Angel's Disc 3

  
----------------------------------  
[Saitou's Angel's Disc 3]  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ANYTHING HERE... well the story... but the RK characters and the Charlie's angels concept is not mine!!  
  
Warning: Due to some dialogues, parental guidance is advised...  
  
And for those who think that my hentai brain is working again... sorry to disappoint you but no lemons here!! Just some lime zest... citrusy content... ^_^  
-----------------------------------  
  
Soujirou: chotto ne!!  
  
[Soujirou follows the geisha down the hallway...]  
  
Geisha: Darn! he found me!  
  
Geisha1: Misao-chan! Come here!   
  
[Geisha1 pulls Geisha3 into a room]  
  
Geisha3: kaoru! he found me!  
  
Geisha1: who? Who found you?  
  
Geisha3: Soujirou!  
  
Geisha1: Good!  
  
Geihsa3: GOOD?! Don't you understand I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM!! HE ALMOST RAPED ME!  
  
Geisha1: If it were Aoshi who made advancements like that, would you consider it rape?  
  
Geisha3: no.   
  
[Geisha1 then explains to Geisha3 the complications and the things that Okina told her...]  
  
Geisha1: Now, you try to keep Soujirou close to you. Keep preoccupied. use your makimachi charm!  
  
Geisha3: [in tears] But Aoshi-sama...  
  
Geisha1: Stop thinking about Aoshi now! We have to save Saitou!  
  
Geisha3: yare-yare... I'll just keep him company... but nothing more!  
  
Geisha1: If he needs more! Then try to give more than what you can give!  
  
Geisha3: You're too cruel Kaoru!!  
  
geisha: ja! I have to go and find Megumi.   
  
[Geisha1 leaves Geisha3... Geisha3 then fixes herself and goes back to the hallway]  
  
Soujirou: There you are!   
  
[Soujirou runs towards her]  
  
Soujirou: can I just talk to you for a short while, please, Misao-chan?  
  
Misao: What for [annoyed]  
  
Sojirou: [smiles] Because I have to tell you something...  
  
[Misao walks away]  
  
Misao: I don't trust you.   
  
[Soujirou then shifts his look, and started to look serious...]  
  
Soujirou: please, i beg you Misao... i need to talk to you... i must apologize.   
  
[Misao gets surprised... turns around and saw a serious Soujirou that she hasn't seen before...]  
  
Misao: Apologize?  
  
Soujirou: Hai.   
  
[meanwhile... Kaoru was talking to Megumi about the situation.]  
  
Megumi: So, Saitou's wife is here. how would we know it's his wife?  
  
Kaoru: Okina just said to me that her name's Tokio.   
  
Megumi: [disappointed] Saitou has a wife? I just can't believe it...  
  
Kaoru: hai! They're here on their wedding anniversary you know.  
  
Megumi: Darn! And I even thought that when I get to see Saitou, i could ask him to marry me!  
  
Kaoru: [sweatdrop] what about sano?  
  
Megumi: Screw Sano! All he ever asks from me is to fix his darn hand!! Oh well... I need to be going now, before anything happens to his wife.   
  
Kaoru: hai! I'll go and keep guard of Okina...  
  
[meanwhile...]  
  
Misao: Why would you say sorry when you're not supposed to say sorry?  
  
soujirou: [blushing] I think I have offended you, in some way...  
  
misao: [sarcastic] Is this even in the script Soujirou?  
  
Soujirou: [blushing] not quite...  
  
Misao: EH!? Then... why are the camera's rolling!?! Are you filming this?  
  
[the film crew nods]  
  
Soujirou: I need to tell you something... I've been keeping it in me for quite a long time...  
  
Misao: oh please.. spare me that Shishio story.   
  
Soujirou: No... It's not like that... [blushing again] It's actually about you.   
  
Misao: ME?! [to the film crew!] Will you stop filming this? This is rather embarassing.  
  
Film Crew1: Sorry Misao. But the director insists for this part!  
  
misao: Ara!?!   
  
[soujirou just blushes with a rather embarassed smile on his face... meanwhile at the backstage, a tall thin figure leans at the wall, observing the happening in that set]  
  
[meanwhile...]  
  
Megumi: Alright, this might just be the room...   
  
[megumi knocks on the door... a very pretty lady opens the door (I'm giving Tokio some credit, although we don't really know how she looks like...)]  
  
Megumi: Konnichiwa! Tokio Saitou?  
  
Tokio: [sarcastic] yes?  
  
Megumi: Your husband is asking you to go downstairs.   
  
Tokio: [fumes] Tell him AKU SOKU ZAN!!! [bangs the door]  
  
[Megumi enters the door]  
  
Megumi: Ne... sempai, i can't help but... [hands Tokio some tissue]  
  
Tokio: [weeping] that Saitou! All he ever said was Aku Soku Zan, Aku Soku Zan.. Aku crap!! I'm tired of it! I miss my old Saitou. The Saitou before that Shinsengumi and Meiji hullaballo!   
  
megumi: That's okay.. you can cry harder...   
  
[Tokio weeps harder at megumi]  
  
megumi: *thought* This is good, i get to know more of Saitou and at the same time, see if that broomy haired man's gonna attack her.  
  
[meanwhile...]  
  
[Okina's still in the tub with kamatari doing some eccentric manly flirting as the bell boy rubs her back... Okina sweatdrops...]  
  
[meanwhile... Soujirou and Misao were seated in a bench]  
  
soujiro: I've been wanting to tell you that... that...  
  
Misao: That?  
  
Soujirou: [blushing and smiling] I really really...   
  
[The film crew could hear two blades being drawn... *fwing*(kodachi1) *fwing*(kodachi2)...]  
  
Soujirou: After that kissing scene we did a while ago... I just cant take that thought away from me... I felt sorry that I may have just been too agressive in the kiss...  
  
Misao: [sweatdrops] ne... it's nothing... it was just part of the script...  
  
Soujirou: [blushing] I... I was... I was hoping that it wasn't. I just wish I could kiss you for re-  
  
[just then, a kodachi started flying towards the direction of Soujirou, he luckily evades it, but didn't see the next one coming, he quickly draws his sword to divert the other sword... As he did that, unknown to his shukuchi sense, he felt somthing go in front of him and heard "Nitou Kodachii Ryuu, Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!"... Soujirou finally recieves 6 powerful blows...]  
  
[Then Soujirou's body fell down the floor, beaten to bloody pulp... the image fades from the scene]  
  
misao: Uhmm, what happened just there?  
  
[Misao looks down at Soujirou.]  
  
Misao: Oh dang, he's dead already... At last I don't have to worry about him later on...  
  
[in the meantime...]  
  
Tokio: After that stupid Ikeda-ya incident, all he ever says is "I'll protect the government for any injustice or uprisings the people-" I mean I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF THIS WHOLE SHINSEN AHOU GA! you know...  
  
Megumi: [just nods in agreement] There might be better days.   
  
Tokio: BUT LOOK AT US!? We don't even have a child yet!?! C'mon, get a grip! it doesn't take a while to please a wife like me! i mean c'mon, it's not like Saitou's everybody's RK favourite villain eh? C'mon!!  
  
[Just then... a broomy shadow appears outside the room...]  
  
Megumi: Can you hold on for a while?  
  
Tokio: [frustrated] But nobody understands it from Tokio's side! NOBODY!! All they care is "I want Saitou to get the battousai's head" "I want saitou to investigate on this person..." I HAVE hAD IT WITH THAT MAN!!  
  
[The door opens, and broomy man just pulled out his thin wrap-around blade!]  
  
Broomy: well well well, it seems I'll get an angel for a freebie.   
  
Megumi: That's what you think!  
  
[Megumi and Chou started the fight. chou lashes his blade and ere go Megumi grabbing Tokio and starting jumping around the room. Without any sword, it was pretty dificult for Megumi to attack. the best she could do was hop around, carrying Mrs. saitou under her arms.]  
  
Tokio: [while Megumi is carrying her around] I mean, i only want saitou to be more romantic! I mean, alright, we've been married for so long... but c'mon, it's not like he sleeps with me every night. he spends more time in that mibu headquarters of his! ARRGHH!! He's just so annoying!!  
  
Megumi: [jumping to another part of the room] Tokio-san. When i jump near the door, go out and meet your husband by the lobby!  
  
Tokio:[furious] NO!!! NO WAY WILL I COME TO HIM AND BEG HIM TO GO BACK IN THIS ROOM!! NOPE! You can't make me do that! I am Tokio Saitou! The wife of Hajime Saitou!! You better keep that in your head lady! I am tougher than beef jerky!  
  
[Just then Chou's blade, cut through megumi's dress]  
  
Megumi: Why you...  
  
Chou: You can't keep on going like that lady. I have the weapon and you don't. Why don't you just come closer and I'll cut your head off with this!  
  
[Chou then lashes again another blade... Megumi evades, but a part of hair was cut... Megumi falls back on the floor, and makes Tokio sit down]  
  
megumi: Alright broomy head man... just let the lady go.. she knows nothing of this... she's just a frustrated housewife...  
  
Chou: I really don't care if she's the only woman left on this earth either! What I only want, and actually my sword too wants is that lady's blood on my blade. you got me lady?  
  
[chou lashes his blade again, but cuts it out short when he saw Tokio holding the sword of Saitou.]  
  
Chou: That's... that's... That's made by one of Shatsu's apperentice! That's the sword that Saitou Hajime held!  
  
Tokio: [still deranged] OH YES!! HE LOVES THIS SWORD MORE THAN HE LOVES ME YOU KNOW!? I mean he spends more time shining and curing this sword more than he making love to me!? You know megumi, I'm getting really frustrated here...  
  
Chou: [looking at the sword] So am I, I want that sword. [starts to lash again his blade]  
  
Tokio:[deranged and looking at Megumi] All he ever does is... [Draws the blade with her right and places it to her left hand, and does the first form of the gatotsu] HE ALWAYS MAKE FREAKING ATTACKS WITH THIS FREAKING SWORD!! HYAAAA!!  
  
[Chou freaks out as he sees Tokio make an attack using thegatotsu technique!]  
  
Tokio:[while doing the attack] He points straight its gatotsu 1, then he points down and he does gatotsu 2... and if the enemy jumps... he does, gatotsu 3!! I mean, even in bed, it's also the gatotsu!!  
  
[while saying that, she pulls of the gatotsu on Chou. Hitting him straight, then down, then up... chou's beaten to bloody pulp!]  
  
Tokio: Although there was one night he suprised me... That was the most romantic ever... well after our honeymoon night of course... he pulled of something... it just felt so good... and so i teased "Are you pulling off another gatotsu on me?" and he goes, "Hai. A zero stance" I MEAN SAITOU!! GET A GRIP! I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS STUPID GATOTSU-JIN!!!  
  
[megumi just looks at Tokio in amazement, who is freaking out with Saitou's swords.]  
  
Megumi: Now I understand why Saitou likes you.  
  
Tokio: You do?  
  
Megumi: You're one hell of a woman! [dragging Chou's body out of the room]  
  
Tokio: You think so? Geez, thanks. [for once, Tokio smiled] I just wished he said that right in front of my face.  
  
Megumi: well he might just say it to you through the telephone.  
  
Tokio: Kyaa! he can be so ahou you know!  
  
[megumi brings Tokio out of the room.]  
  
[Meanwhile, Misao tries to look for Kaoru. she ran up the hallway, but ended up bumping to Megumi and Tokio]  
  
Misao: Megumi!  
  
Megumi: Misao-chan! have you seen Kaoru?  
  
Misao: No. In fact, I'm looking for her... [looks at Tokio] Is she...  
  
Megumi: [sweatdrops] Yes. Tokio-san, meet my friend, misao-chan.   
  
Misao: Hello! [in english] she's very pretty. I wonder how she can stand Saitou.   
  
Megumi: [In english] she can't!  
  
Misao: Ne.. we have to help Kaoru-chan now... she'll be with Okina. we have to stand guard.   
  
megumi: Demo, what about Soujirou?  
  
misao: Oh... he's at the infirmary. Someone already beat him to pulp. And Chou?  
  
Megumi: [pointing to Tokio] she pulled a gatotsu on him.   
  
[Misao stands amazed by Tokio...]  
  
Misao: [starry-eyed] WAH! You're really Saitou's wife!  
  
Tokio: [annoyed] OF COURSE I AM!! [looks at Megumi] You know what... I think I was too mean to my Saitou, you know... I better say sorry to him.   
  
Megumi: [confused] uhmm... i think he might just be at the lobby ma'am.   
  
Tokio: Thanks Megumi. I'm very sory if I freaked out there. I'm just frustrated and all... But now I realized how much Saitou loves me. I should say sorry to my snugglepuss.  
  
M&K: Snugglepuss?!?!  
  
[Tokio smiles at the girls and walks towards the lobby... The girls smile and searches for Kaoru]  
  
[meanwhile... In a room in the ryokan]  
  
Kamatari: I don't want you pulling any tricks on your sleeves.   
  
Okina: You think I have any tricks? I've got nothing under my sleeves!  
  
[kamatari smirks and walks in the room. As she entered there was a chair, where a man seems to be sitting, looking outside the forest, smoking his cigarette]  
  
Okina: Hello Saitou.   
  
Saitou: Okina, I heard you behaved well during the Sadojima party. How did the girls do with the case?  
  
Okina: The case was a success sir. The Angels did what they had to do.   
  
[kamatari coughs]  
  
Okina: Ahem... Saitou! Mr. Honjou's here to thank you for your good help.   
  
Saitou: Is that so?   
  
kamatari: Yes, Mr. Saitou. I would thank you with the most sin-  
  
Saitou: you don't have to thank me. It has always been a leisure finishing cases for our clients.   
  
[Kamatari then stands and holds onto the scythe at the corner of the room]  
  
Kamatari: As a sign of gratitude, I'd like to give this to you as a gift...  
  
[Kamatari then flips his blade and cuts Saitou's head.]  
  
Kamatari: That one's for Shishio-sama!  
  
[Kamatari smirks and smiles to what she has achieved]  
  
Saitou: Thank you Kamatari. That was a lovely gift. My wife would enjoy this gift you gave.  
  
Kamatari: O_O What the?!   
  
[Kamatari turns around and sees three ladies in black leather jumpsuits. Kaoru was holding onto a table with a large phonograph on top of it...]  
  
Kaoru: And I even thought women are supposed to be highly instinctive.   
  
Misao: oh I forgot. She's not a woman. She's a man.   
  
[The girls laugh as Kamatari freaks out and started to twirl her scythe... misao throws a Kunai at the handle of the scythe and breaks it. The scythe becomes out of control... Kaoru then does a little Lara Croft tumble and pushes Kamatari. Kamatari loses balance and falls off the balcony of the room]  
  
[Kaoru did a jumping roll to the side (only achieved by pressing the left, then the jump then the roll button!) and falls on her two teeth]  
  
Megumi: For once kaoru had style!  
  
[Megumi and Misao laughed. Kaoru seems annoyed but nonetheless laughs with her fellow angels.]  
  
[After somewhile...]  
  
Misao: Kimochi!  
  
[The angels were resting in a room, dressed up in their yukatas, totally relaxed and refreshed!]  
  
Kaoru: Maybe we need a long vacation after this. Maybe Kenshin and I should go to Kyushuu or something...  
  
Megumi: Not for me, I can't take much of a break from Dr. Genzai. I'm a full pledge doctor by day.   
  
Misao: Kyaa... [hearts! hearts!] I can't wait to get home to Aoshi-sama!  
  
Kaoru: She really can't get Aoshi out of her head...[sweatdrops]  
  
[Just then, Okina sets thephograph in the room.]  
  
Voice: Good afternoon Angels!  
  
Angels: good afternoon Saitou!  
  
Saitou: You seem to have done another good job. I'd like to thank you for your efforts in saving my life.   
  
Kaoru: No problem Saitou! It's always a pleasure working for you!  
  
[from the background]: Snugglepuss, have another cup of sake?  
  
Saitou: Domo, Tokio.   
  
Megumi: you seem to be in good terms with your wife Saitou.  
  
Saitou: so-so...  
  
[from the background]: Snugglepuss, can you pass me the bottle?  
  
[Girls and Okina can't help but sweatdrop -_-;;]  
  
Misao: Ne, Saitou. Were you the one really responsible for Shishio Makoto's death?  
  
Saitou: not really angel. While we were at the top of Shiship's oil refinery, just before he attacks my comrade, he blows himself and combusted in front of us.   
  
Angels: Sou....  
  
Kaoru: ne, Saitou. Why don't you join us? perhaps have some dinner tonight?  
  
Saitou: I doubt that angels. i have an upset wife to please tonight.   
  
[from the background]: Oh I don't want you pulling off another gatotsu on me tonight! I told you Saitou! no more gatotsu-jins on me!!  
  
Kaoru: ne... if Saitou's like that with his wife.. I wonder what would it be like if we were with kenshin...  
  
[Angels started to ponder... o_0....]  
  
Misao: i don't like to think about that right now.   
  
[Girls laugh and screen fades to black as the ending credits begin...]  
  
............................  
  
OWARI!!!!  
............................  
  
  



End file.
